


Airborne

by lisachan



Category: Flesh and Bone (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: When she dances, Claire’s airborne.
Relationships: Bryan Robbins/Claire Robbins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Airborne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M1, prompt: "air".

When she dances, Claire’s airborne. 

Nothing matters but the weight of her body, and that weight is none. She flies like a butterfly and the stage disappears, there’s only light, and the light dances with her, the light shapes her, changes her outlines and her borders. She’s immense and irrelevant, she’s movement, she’s the music.

When she dances, Claire’s the wind.

People in the audience sit there and watch her, their hair and clothes all ruffled by how hard she’s blowing. She’s a tornado, she makes the whole theater shake, she sends the roof flying up in the sky. She roars like the thunder and suddenly she’s a storm. And she’s violent. And she’s deadly.

When she dances, Claire’s floating.

The world around her is soft. It turns into the bed she used to sleep on when she was a kid. Warm blankets envelope her, and the blankets turn into arms, and the blankets smell like Bryan, and they _are_ Bryan. And he’s here, and he’s never mean, and he never leaves, and she never leaves, and they can be together.

When she dances, Claire’s an angel. Airborne. Heavenbound. 

Then she lands on the ground and it’s over, she isn’t flying anymore, she lost her wings. She looks at the audience and desperately searches for her brother, she begs all Gods known and unknown to have guided him there, because whenever she dances, whenever she’s flying, she’s flying for him, she’s flying _to_ him.

She doesn’t need anybody to tell her this is wrong. She learned on her skin how wrong all of this is. But it’s like dancing, it’s a calling. She can’t forbid herself to want him. Her feelings heavenbound like her body becomes when she’s en pointe.

Bryan’s not there, anyway. He’s somewhere else. He doesn’t have her gift, he doesn’t have wings, doesn’t know how to fly. He’s out there – hellbound. Locked underground.

It’s up to her to go and save him.

If only she could stop flying away from him.


End file.
